The Curse of Long Life
by FanBonez
Summary: Long life can be seen as a blessing, or a curse. A certain gnome learns of this as the one thing she has treasured most throughout her life slips away; her lover. Two-shot! WARNING: Femslash


**Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft. I only own Sissa. All other characters are property of their respective player.**

Sadness. Pain. Anguish. Despair.  
All of these emotions and more ran through Sissa's mind.  
Sissa Shadowstep was a gnome of almost 100 years. For her people, it was quite a young age.  
Her vibrant pink hair shone as bright as ever, her face just hardly changed since she started her adventuring life.  
The same could not be said for the one in front of her.  
Sissa stood in the Cathedral of the Light in Stormwind city. This particular room was used for priests to tend to wounded and sick. Rows of beds lined the room, and she stood next to one.  
On said bed was a human female. One wouldn't be able to tell by looking at her, but she was a worgen. She was a very old woman, signs of beauty lost to time still lingering. Her once-auburn hair now a shiny grey. Her once smooth face now wrinkled.  
Her name, was Norra Thelmoon, and she was on her deathbed.

The two rogues met over fifty years ago, when they were fresh-faced adventurers joining up with a mercenary corporation, Eclipse. They almost instantly became friends. Over time, their bond grew stronger until neither could deny they loved the other. They were girlfriends for a very long time, until they decided to get married.  
Their entire guild showed up for the event, all of their friends. All were happy for the two, many also planning marriages.  
The two worked for the Eclipse, up until Norra became too old to fight as a mercenary anymore. She retired to their home in Ironforge, where she stayed for most her days.  
Sissa was regularly there with her, but she still had to continue her work as a mercenary. Sadly, Norra was left alone often, but Sissa always made it a point to make it up to her every time she returned.  
It pained Sissa greatly to watch as Norra slowly became an old woman, while she was still the equivalent of a twenty-five year old human. She delved into her engineering expertise, hoping to find a way to prolong Norra's life or give her back the youth she now yearned for.  
It pained her even more to realize she could do nothing to help her lover.  
The hardest day of Sissa's life was having to take Norra to the Cathedral because she could no longer take care of herself. That was two years ago.

Today, Sissa stands beside Norra's deathbed, to say her final goodbyes.  
She looked down at Norra, their eyes meeting. Her bright green eyes meeting Norra's pale blue, the spark they once held dying out. Sissa couldn't help but cry.  
She had her head lying on the bed, gripping the sheets as she cried into them. A rough hand slowly stroked her pink hair. Sissa looked up to see Norra smiling sadly at her.  
"It's not fair," Sissa half-said half-chocked out, "Why do I have to live so much longer than you? Why can't we grow old together?" Tears continued to roll down her face as she looked at Norra. "Sissa, dearie, we both know well this world isn't fair."  
Sissa shook her head, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't wish it was. I don't want you lose you Norra, I love you!"  
"I love you too," Norra replied, her sad smile still on, "Please Sissa, don't waste the rest of your life. You've been blessed to be able to see centuries come and go."  
Sissa's eyes fell, "I see it as a curse, because I have to see my friends live and die before me. I have to continue on for centuries without you by my side."  
Norra gently pushed Sissa's chin back up to look at her, "I will be at your side Sissa, forever. Just don't forget me." Her trademark grin splayed on her face.  
Sissa laughed softly, "Forget you? How could I ever? Forgetting you would be like forgetting about myself."  
Norra laughed, but it soon devolved into a fit of coughs. Sissa started panicking, "Norra? Are you ok?" she quickly said as she grabbed hold of Norra's arm.  
"No, no I'm... fine," Norra replied weakly, her time finally up.  
"N-Norra?" Sissa croaked, tears beginning to fill her eyes again.  
"Sissa," Norra said, looking her in the eyes, her own about to close for the final time, "I love you."  
Tears freely ran down Sissa's face, "I love you too."  
Norra's eyes slowly closed as she said her final words, "I'll... see you... later... Sissa." Her last breath escaping her.  
Sissa stood there for a few moments before it sank in; Norra's gone. Tears poured out of her eyes as she stayed by Norra's side for another hour, before the priests decided it time to remove her body.  
Sissa followed them up until they got to the room where they prepare the dead for burial, where the priests wouldn't let her in.  
She walked outside the Cathedral, she saw all the heroes of the Alliance that lounged about Cathedral Square. All where blissfully unaware of the little gnome's tragedy. All but two.  
Two figures walked up to her, one a dwarf, the other a night elf. The dwarf, was Magadrann, leader of Eclipse after the passing of his predecessor. The night elf, was Mystarya, a Captain along with Sissa. Both saw the pain in their friend's eyes.  
"I'm sorry lass," Mag said, putting a hand on her small shoulder. This opened the floodgates once again. Sissa threw her arms around him, crying into his chest. Mag put his arms around her, seeing Sissa as his younger sister, it pained Mag to see her like this.  
Myst knelt down to put a hand on her back, "I know it feels to you the world has come to an end, but have faith, Sissa. You can move on from this, but never forget it."  
Sissa eventually stopped crying. She nodded at the two in thanks, not trusting her voice. They walked away from the Cathedral, to prepare for Norra's funeral.  
Sissa looked back at the Cathedral and whispered, "I'll see you later, Norra." She looked away from the Cathedral as another lump formed in her throat, and resumed following her friends.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this. If you hadn't already figured out; this is based on actual RP characters. I wrote this on a whim one night because this idea would not stop bugging me to make it a written work, so here it is. It was my first crack at writing something very sad, and I started to get really choked up near the end while I was writing. There's one more chapter to come from this story, I don't know if I'll be writing more Sorra (yes, we call Norra and Sissa shipping Sorra) after this, but it will hopefully be a lot more happy and fluffy than this was.**


End file.
